The Perfect Line
by Midnightkid02
Summary: AU For most teens, driving is merely a means of getting from point A to point B. For the students of Onogoro high school, it's more than that... it's a way of life. For Kira to get closer to the girl he likes is, he must do it one corner at a time.
1. Prologue

**Something I thought of the other night, thought I'd give it a shot. Its gonna be a multi-chapter story and unlike my other longer stories, I didn't brainstorm as much when I put it together. I don't own Gundam or anything of that nature, nor the car companies mentioned in this fic.**

The final bell rang as Kira walked out the door of his final class. Gripping the strap of his backpack, the violet-eyed teen made his way through the halls of the high school and headed towards the exit. The hallways were lively, with the typical high school cliques in their groups, gossiping in front of their lockers.

Walking through the side door, Kira found himself in the student parking lot. The parking lot was vast, with more than three-fourths of the upperclassmen owning vehicles. On the left side of the parking lot, more groups of teens hung out if front of their cars. For a typical teenager, it was a right of passage to get their first car. A sort of 'coming-of-age' for a teen who received their driver's license around their junior year of high school. But for the students of Onogoro High School, it was a way of life.

On the far left side of parking lot, many of the high school's gear heads and tuners congregated. Various types of Japanese imports dominated the parking spaces. Some being modest, while others were over the top. If it weren't for the school buses in the background and the school's bicycle police pedaling through the lot, the scene in front of him could easily be confused for a car show. Continuing to walk towards the bus stop, Kira's eyes fixed onto a certain pink-haired girl who was leaning against the driver's side door of her light pink Honda S2000.

Chatting away with a couple of other guys and oblivious to his gaze, Kira let out as sigh, knowing that there was no way that a girl like Lacus Clyne would ever notice a boy like him. Being his crush since the first day at Onogoro high school, Lacus was one of the most desired girls in the entire school. Besides being attractive, smart, and charismatic, the blue-eyed teen was also a tuner, and very well known in the local racing scene.

"Kira!" the young brunette heard from behind, as an all too familiar hand draped itself around his shoulder, breaking his trance.

"Hey Cagalli." Kira replied as he met his hazel-eyed sister in the eye. Slowing to a stop, Cagalli stepped in front of her brother.

"And where do to think are you going?" the blond-haired teen asked with a grin, her finger poking her brother in the chest.

"Ah, I was going home?" Kira replied with a chuckle, placing his hand behind his head.

Letting off a huff, Cagalli turned around, her back to the brunette teen. "I swear, you have your license and yet you still don't have a car. Are you trying to be the most unpopular guy in school?" She replied sarcastically with her arms crossed.

Kira sighed, knowing it was pointless arguing with his sister. Separated after their parents divorced early in their childhood, Kira was raised by his mother while Cagalli was raised by her father. After his mother's untimely death during his freshman year of high school, Kira moved back in with his father and was reunited with his sister.

"Its not that I can't get a car or anything, I just choose not to." The violet-eyed teen replied, almost pleading. "And besides, it's convenient just riding the bus! I don't have to pay for gas, I don't have to give rides, I don't have to…"

Cutting off her brother with a growl, Cagalli turned around an scolded her violet-eyed brother. "I swear, you are so hard-headed!" Giving off a sigh, Cagalli placed her hands on her hips. "Well, at least let me take you home. Athrun's working today so I'm free."

Giving the blond a nod, the two siblings walked deeper into the parking lot towards Cagalli's car. Approaching the group of teens that surrounded Lacus, Kira's heart began to beat harder and faster when he realized that his sister's light-green Mazda RX-8 was parked right next to the Pink S2000.

"Hey Lacus!" Cagalli shouted from across the parking lot.

Perking up from the sound of a familiar voice, Lacus' eyed fixed onto the hazel eyes of her best friend. Pushing through the three guys who were talking to her, the pink-haired teen walked towards the two siblings with a smile.

"Hanging out with Athrun today?" Lacus asked as she exchanged a friendly embrace with Cagalli.

Returning the embrace, Cagalli and Lacus continued to walk towards the green RX-8, while the shy brunette slowed his stride, adding distance between the two girls.

"No, he has work today. I'm taking my idiot brother home." the blond replied with a hint frustration. Looking back, Lacus' bright-blue eyes met the violet eyes of her secret admirer, making the brunette boy blush.

"He's cute, it's a shame that he doesn't drive or anything." Lacus whispered into her best friend's ear with a giggle.

Almost tripping from the remark, Cagalli reached into her pocket and fumbled out the keys to her car. Pressing down a button on the remote, the car's headlights flashed and the doors unlocked.

"So, you going to the races tonight?" Cagalli hastily asked, trying to change topics.

Placing a hand on her hip, Lacus gave the hazel-eyed girl a grin. "Of course, I might run tonight depending on who's out there. What about you?"

"I might go, I'm not sure yet." Cagalli replied as she opened up the drivers side door. Taking a seat first then guiding her legs into position, the young blond settled herself behind the steering wheel, the black and green Sparco racing seats molding to her body like a glove. Placing the key into the ignition, the hazel-eyed teen turned the key, bringing the car to life with a roar.

Walking passed the two, Kira went around the Mazda and opened up the passenger side door. Hopping in, the young brunette closed the door and strapped himself in with the car's five-point racing harness'.

Slamming the door shut, Cagalli rolled down the window as she depressed the clutch and put the car in gear. Lacus rested her arms on the door frame and leaned in closer to her best friend. "Well, give me a call if you go tonight."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that. See you later Lacus." Cagalli replied as she lightly pressed down on the accelerator.

Standing up away from the car, Lacus waved her friend goodbye with a smile. "Bye Cagalli! Bye Cagalli's brother!"

Driving away from the school, Cagalli rolled up her window and gripped the steering wheel tighter. Looking out the corner of her eye, the blond teen glanced at her brown-haired brother, who was gazing out the window with his elbow against the door and his hand placed along his cheek.

"I saw the way you looked at her. I could introduce you to her if you want." Cagalli stated matter-of-factly, her voice just barely overpowering the hum of the RX-8's exhaust.

Blushing at his sister's remark, Kira knew it was useless to deny it. His sister had a thing for reading him like an open book. "There's no point, she's out of my league." He replied with a huff.

Cagalli grinned at her brother's response, keeping her eyes on the road. "Well, who's fault is that? I've been telling you to get a car! But no, 'I'd rather take a bus'. Is it really that bad?"

Kira looked over at his sister and chuckled. "Its not that it's bad or anything, I'm just tired of driving."

The blond almost laughed sarcastically at the comment as she quickly glanced at her brother. "Tired from what? You don't drive!" Letting off a sigh, Cagalli focused back onto the road. "Tell you what, just come to the races tonight. Consider it quality time with your sister."

"But!" Kira replied, his eyes bulging in surprise.

Before he could finish, Cagalli cut him off with a glare. "I wasn't asking." Kira sighed in defeat, knowing that it was futile to resist. Looking back out the window, Kira watched as the houses and trees passed by them. Pressing down on the clutch and shifting gears, Cagalli put a little more pressure on the accelerator and sped back home.

**A/N - Not gonna lie, a little bit of inspiration behind the story is from Initial D. However, it is also mostly based on my experiences going through high school. Watching the races from the sidelines with all your friends; being behind the wheel as you lined up next another car, waiting for the signal to go; the adrenaline rush you got when you heard a helicopter overhead and saw the flashing blue and white lights in the distance… ahhh, those were the days =)**


	2. The Starting Line

**Sorry for the late update. For those who don't know, I'm currently serving overseas in Afghanistan. With that said, I usually have either free time or access to the internet, never both. On that note, here's chapter 2 and hopefully I can crank out chapters a bit more frequently. With that said, I don't own the Gundam Franchise nor any of the Automobile manufacturers mentioned in this fic.**

The roads around the city of Heliopolis were set up in a grid like system, making it very easy to navigate. However, the rural streets that lead up the island's inactive volcano were a different story. Sharp apexes, hairpin turns, and various S-shaped corners littered the roads around Mt. Akatsuki. The roads were poorly lit, making normal commuters avoid the mountain pass during the night. However, this was a different story for the city's racing community. For them, this was their playground.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the usual spot okay? Alright, Bye." Placing her phone into her pocket, Cagalli looked over at her brother who was closing the door to the house. Dressed in a pair of jeans, a white button-up shirt, and a black wool jacket, Kira walked over to his sister, who was already starting the car.

"Do you always dress like that when you go to the races?" Kira asked cautiously. The hazel-eyed teen was in a short black skirt with black thigh high socks and a green button-up top that was half-way buttoned up, exposing her lacy black bra. Cagalli looked down at her outfit, then shot her brother a cold glare.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The annoyed blond replied. Kira put his hands up and smiled hoping to calm his volatile sister.

"It's not nothing bad or anything." the brown-eyed boy pleaded, "This is the first time I'm going with you and I've never seen you dress like this, that's all."

Curving her frustration, Cagalli started the green Mazda, earning a satisfying roar from the rotary engine. "Come on, Lacus is already waiting."

The drive along the highway to Mt. Akatsuki was relatively smooth. With the occasional roar and hiss from the turbo'd RX-8's blow-off valve, the fifteen minute or so drive ]was relatively quiet. Looking away from the passenger side window, Kira's focus returned to the inside of the green Mazda. His violet eyes danced around in front of him. The gauges, that ranged from oil temperature to boost pressure, emitted a low green glow along the dash-board. Looking over his shoulder, Kira looked over at Cagalli, who's eyes were locked on the dark road in front of here

"We're here" Cagalli stated, breaking the Silence. Looking away from his sister, Kira caught a quick glance of the green road sign, that marked the Mt Akatsuki exit.

Reaching for the center console, Cagalli took her eyes off the road and keyed on the CD player. A few beeps later, music filled the car, breaking the earlier silence. Not recognizing the techno-like rhythm that blasted through the speakers, Kira opted to remain silent as the RX-8 veered off the highway and onto the service road that lead up Mt. Akatsuki.

"Its Euro-trance, Lacus got me into it…" The blond teen randomly stated, as if reading her brother's mind. Looking into the violet eyes of her sibling, Cagalli grinned. "I'm gonna drive a little bit faster when we head up. Try not to move around or make too much noise, it kinda gets distracted."

A little hesitant at his sister's words, Kira nodded and gripped the racing harness around his shoulders tightly. As if on cue, Cagalli applied pressure on the accelerator. The green Mazda rocketed down the road, the whine of the turbo and hiss of the blow-off valve drowning out the pop-like beats that filled the car.

Looking ahead, Kira's eyes locked onto the first hairpin turn. Taking a wide line, Cagalli applied pressure on the brakes. Quickly downshifting, the hazel-eyed turn reached for the Emergency brake. Pulling up on the lever, Cagalli yanked the steering wheel, sending the RX-8 sideways towards the left turn. With a smile on her face, the young teen counter-steered the wheel opposite of spin, sending the Mazda around the apex. Clearing the hairpin, Cagalli straightened out the wheel, and opened up on the throttle.

"What do you think? Pretty good yeah?" the blond-teen exclaimed, her eyes still locked on the road.

Giving off a sigh, her violet eyed brother watched as the RX-8 entered another corner. Gripping the shoulder harness, Kira looked over at Cagalli as she maneuvered the vehicle around the Apex. "You're alright, but you can work on a few things." The brown-haired teen stated nonchalantly.

Turning red at the remark, Cagalli didn't know whether to be surprised at her brother's remark or angry. "What do you know Mr. I-don't-drive?" she replied in a huff.

Ignoring his sister's comment, Kira looked back out the window, his thoughts drifting back to his child-hood. "More than you think…" he quietly muttered.

Several hairpins, S-turns, and corners later, the Green Mazda reached the top of the mountain pass. Kira was taken by surprise at the dozens of cars that littered the side of the road. Various makes and models ranging from Honda Civics to Nissan Skylines were parked along the shoulder as their respective owners congregated into groups along the road.

"We're here" Cagalli stated as she maneuvered the RX-8 towards her usual parking spot. Spotting Lacus' pink S2000, Kira's heart began to beat erratically. Pulling in behind the Honda, the headlights of the Mazda illuminated the inside of the S2000. Spotting two silhouettes, the violet eyed teens heart crashed as he recognized Lacus' petite frame and that of another mans.

'I should've known, of course she would come down here with somebody.' Kira thought as his eyes wondered back down and onto his lap. Turning the car off and un-strapping the racing harness strapped around her, Cagalli opened up the door of her car and placed a leg out.

"Well, are you getting out or what?' Cagalli exclaimed as she stepped out of the vehicle. The sounds of the door closing broke Kira out of his trance as he un-strapped himself out of harness. Opening up the door, Kira stepped out of the RX-8 and into the cool night air of Mt. Akatsuki.

Opening up the pink door, Lacus stepped out of her S2000 and greeted Cagalli, who was walking up from behind. " I see you made it." the Pink-haired teen casually stated. Her blue eyes wandered passed the blond teen and into the eyes of her friend's violet-eyed brother. "… and I see you brought your brother." She whispered with a smile.

Kira broke Lacus' site with a blush as his eyes wandered around the body of his crush. Dressed in a Black Jacket with matching thigh high stockings & heels, and a ruffled white skirt that accented her frame, the shy teen couldn't help but blush at the pink-haired beauty.

"Yeah, I figured he can use some time out of the house." Cagalli stated with a grin. As if period to the teen's sentence, the passenger side door of the S2000 opened up, earning Kira's attention.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be here…" Stepping out of the Pink S2000, the long blue-haired teen's eyes locked onto the purple-eyes of his best friend.

"Athrun? What are you doing here?" Kira replied as he walked towards the teen.

With a smile Athrun rubbed the back of his head. "I can say the same for you. Let me guess, did Cagalli drag you here too?" the teen replied with short lived chuckle, that was silenced with a swift kick to the shin from said blond-haired teen.

"…And whats that supposed to mean?" Cagalli exclaimed. Pulling her in with his arms around her waist, the blue-haired boy wrapped the fuming teen in an embrace. With her face as red as a stop sign, the flustered youth looked up into the eyes of her boyfriend. "I'm still mad at you…"

Walking up to the pair, Lacus tapped the blond teen on the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt, but the races are starting soon."

Releasing her boyfriend from the embrace, Cagalli looked out towards the two-lane road beside them. A pair of Mazda third generation RX-7's, one yellow and one black, began to line up on the starting line.

"I guess it's a downhill run" Lacus stated as she walked towards the driver's side door of her pink Honda. "Lets drive down to the 3rd hairpin turn before the race starts!"

Following her lead, Cagalli walked back towards her car. " Sounds good, we better hurry…" As if forgetting her brother's presence, the blond teen quickly locked eyes with her brother, then back towards her pink-haired friend. "Hey Lacus, can you take my brother with you, I want Athrun to go with me… No offense Kira" Cagalli said with a grin as she looked back at her brother.

Gazing into the purple eyes of her secret admirer, Lacus smile and looked back at Cagalli. "Of course, but is that alright with you?" the blue-eyed teen asked while looking back at the brown-haired boy.

With a blush, Kira began to walk towards the pink S2000. "Not at all" he replied with a smile. Opening up the pink door, Kira placed a leg into the pink Honda and stepped inside.

**This chapter was kinda slow, but it's more or less a bridge that set's the stage for the next chapter. **


End file.
